A Handy Transformation
by Recto-Bella
Summary: OneShot. Harry Potter has finally become an Animagus. However, neither he, nor Ron, nor Hermione were impressed with his animal form. Irritated and betrayed, Harry decided to leash out his anger at his most hated Professor, Severus Snape.


Title: A Handy Transformation

Author: Recto-Bella

Summary: After three years of hard work, Harry Potter has finally become an Animagus. Neither he, nor Ron, nor Hermione were impressed with his animal form, however. Deeply irritated and betrayed, Harry decided to leash out his anger on his most hated Professor, Severus Snape.

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

A/N: I've got this idea when… well… heh, tell you later. For now, enjoy the story.

* * *

'Ron! Hermione!' shouted Harry excitedly. 'Look! Look! Something's happening! I'm changing! Oh, finally!' 

And indeed, standing in the middle of the Room of Requirement, Harry watched with pride as the transformation took place. Finally, after three years of practice, he had successfully mastered the art of Animagi.

'Yeah, mate!' shouted Ron, banging his fist loudly on a nearby shelf in triumph.

'Yes, Harry, yes! Just concentrate!" squealed Hermione, with worry and excitement. "Oh, you are shrinking! That's a good sign! Oh!"

And yes, to Harry's eyes, the room was slowly becoming larger as his body shrunk…

One foot shorter…

'Do you think Harry will be a teenage gorilla?' asked Ron.

Two feet shorter…

'Well, a baby lion sounds cool too,' said Ron. 'What do you think Hermione?'

Two and half feet shorter…

'I don't know, Ron,' said Hermione. 'No lion at Harry's age is that small.'

'What about a puppy?' asked Ron hopefully. 'Or cat. I hope Harry can scare the shit out of Crookshanks. Dratted cat.'

Three feet shorter…

'Man, Harry, I didn't think the transformation would take this long,' mumbled Ron. 'Maybe the first time is always slow…'

Four feet shorter…

'Are you done yet, Harry?' asked Ron, a little worried. 'Because if you're not, you might just be turning to a rat.'

Nobody answered him. At this stage, Harry had lost the ability for human speech. Hermione was clawing her face out of nerves.

'Ah, well, guess not,' Ron answered himself.

Another five minutes passed, and Harry who was still shrinking more rapidly than before was about six inches tall.

'When do you reckon the shrinking can stop, Harry?' said Ron, really curious this time. ''Cause you're pretty short now. You're not a rat for sure. Continue like this, and you'll become an earthworm-'

'Ron, don't say that!' said Hermione reproachfully. 'But I do hope Harry will stop shrinking. There aren't many animal that's this-'

Hermione gagged suddenly as Harry shrunk another four inches until he was only about half an inch long. Then, he toppled over on the ground (or at least, Ron and Hermione imagined him to be, for he was too miniscule to be observed in detail by his tall friends) and laid still.

Initial transformation complete.

'H-Harry…' stuttered Ron incoherently when he saw his best friend's Animagus form, as if one tight string of his nerve had been cut loose. 'H-Harry…'

oOo

Harry slowly opened his eyes, or at least, the world slowly came back in forms and color. He didn't seem to have eyelids anymore. As the scene solidified before his eyes, he was nearly shocked to unconsciousness again. The floor of the Room of Requirement, which had been so smooth before, was bumpy to his new eyes. And when he turned in search of his friends, he only saw two gigantic pairs of feet before him. They made tumulus tremors as they made their way blindly towards him.

'Ahhhh! Noooooo!' Harry made to shout. 'Ron! Hermione! It's me! Don't step on me!'

Harry waved his arms at them, but he could only hear a strange buzzing sound, deafening to his ears. He waved his arms furiously again, and this time, he felt his body became lighter and lighter until his feet were off the ground. Soon, he rose above the underside of the shoes that was threatening to squash him.

'Ron! Hermione!' shouted Harry happily. 'Did you see that? I can fly! Weeeee!'

Higher and higher he rose, until his whole body was on the same level as Hermione's brown eyes.

'Oh, Harry…' gasped Hermione.

'Bloody hell…' grunted out Ron, with his usual bluntness. 'Harry, you're- you're a fly, Harry!'

'Change back now, Harry,' said Hermione, controlling her voice. 'Change back.'

With a slight _pop!_, the human version of Harry Potter reappeared once again.

'Harry, Harry,' choked Ron. 'Harry, Harry, Harry, Ha-'

'Did you just say that my Animagus form is a fly, Ron?' asked Harry quietly.

'Yes!' said Ron. 'And a green-eyed one too!'

Harry merely stared at him.

'I'm not lying, Harry,' said Ron quickly. 'You can ask Hermione.'

'Oh, Harry,' said Hermione. 'I hope I can say you are a beetle, like Rita Skeeter. But you are not! I'm sorry, but you are really a fly.'

'Do you think an earthworm is better than a fly, Hermione?' asked Ron with professional interest. 'I, for one, think flies are better. At least they can fly. Right, Harry? H-Harry?'

'You guys just said that my Animagus form is a green-eyed fly, right?' asked Harry wonderingly.

'That's right, mate,' said Ron.

'And I've just spent three years' effort to become a… a fly?' continued Harry in that wondering tone.

'Oh, Harry, please do not discriminate against less intelligent animals than yourself!' said Hermione. 'There's- there's nothing to be… ashamed of for being a fly Animagus.'

'Wow, Hermione. Tempted to start Society for the Protection of Green-Eyed Flies now are we?' taunted Ron. Then, more reasonably, he added, 'But she's got a point, mate. You don't have to use it if you don't like it. But I'm… sure it'll become handy someday.'

'Ron!' yelled Hermione.

Harry did not seem to address Ron's failed attempt to appease him. Instead, he wrenched open the door of the Room of Requirement, a rebellious glint in his eyes.

'Oh no!' said Hermione. 'Where do you think he's off to, Ron?'

'I doubt he's sacrificing himself to Aragog,' said Ron with a straight face. 'Or any spider, for that matter.'

oOo

Indeed, Harry was not going to sacrifice himself to the talking spiders. Angry, confused and betrayed, Harry run down the stairs from the Room of Requirement four steps at a time, bumping into portraits and suits of armors.

Five minutes later, he found himself at the foot of the dungeons.

'My, my, Potter,' said a triumphant, snide voice from behind Harry. 'Throwing tantrum again?'

Harry turned slowly about to face the Potions Master.

'Come with me, Potter. We'll decide what to do with your creating noise pollution for the whole school,' said Snape, turning his back to Harry and strode towards his office. 'Oh, but first, five points,' Snape turned his head. 'From Gryff- Potter! Where are you?'

But the corridor of the dungeon was empty. Harry Potter was gone. There was only a continual, soft buzzing sound that disrupted the quiet of the space.

'Wait till I get hold of you, Potter,' snarled Snape. And he trod furiously to his office, with the slight buzzing following him, and slammed the door shut with force.

oOo

Harry didn't know what made him transform right under Snape's nose: it seemed to be the only reasonably solution at the time. But with this little transformation, an idea suddenly sparkled in his head, illuminating his near future ahead. Oh, he had to make sure his Fly Animagus was handy. And what was better than to torture Snape with it?

Harry followed Snape into his office and waited placidly as Snape sank into an armchair and began marking papers. He watched for awhile and saw the lines on Snape's face deepened with every line he read. Apparently, marking students' papers were a tedious job.

Time to blow some wind on a forest that caught fire!

Harry flapped his wings rapidly, hearing the deafening buzzing sound once more. He circled around Snape's head, once, twice, three times. Flying was good, even if he was using an insect's wings.

Harry flew for several minutes, making as much noise as possible. Snape finally became annoyed beyond limit and looked up.

'Stupid fly,' growled Snape. 'Get away from me.'

Harry, sensing Snape's frustration with evident enjoyment, did not get away. Instead, he beat his wings faster, generating buzzing to a louder degree. He circled around the papers Snape was marking, around the quill he was holding, and landing swiftly on his hand before quickly took off again.

Snape let out a furious roar, dropped the quill (the ink splattered unceremoniously on the papers) and began flinging his arms around wildly.

'What the hell is wrong with you, Fly?' shouted Snape.

Harry would have sniggered, had he not been in an unfit state to laugh. In response, he took landing casually on Snape's overlarge nose and saw Snape's eyes pointing towards each other to look at Harry on the tip of his nose.

A moment of silent fell upon Snape's office as stalemate was held by Snape and Harry (the fly). Harry saw Snape's hand pulled back slowly before rushing towards his own nose near the speed of light. But Harry, being the Quidditch player he was, was able to pull off in the last second, leaving Snape's hand attacking his own over-sized nose, splattering blood everywhere from the impact.

Snape roared. Harry laughed.

That is, Harry laughed before he felt something wet drown him in a pool of... blood.

oOo

At two o'clock in the morning, a figure stumbled through the portrait hole that led to the Gryffindor Common Room. When they saw his unsteady footsteps, people would say he was drunk. However, when they saw the figure soaked in something ominously red, they would shut up and run away.

Ron and Hermione, who had been dozing off in the Common Room, did and thought neither when they saw Harry battered in a blood-stained robe. Instead, they rushed towards him, shock and fear clearly written on their face.

'What happened to you? Where have you been?' shouted Ron

'Are you OK? Is that blood? Your blood?' shouted Hermione.

'Been walking in my fly form for… God-knows-how-many-hours, ' replied Harry, heaving. 'I'm Ok. Not my blood. 't was Snape's nosebleed.'

'What just happened, Harry?' asked Ron and Hermione in unison.

Harry recounted his little adventure in the dungeons.

'… And so, instead of squashing me, Snape hit himself hard in the nose, causing a severe nosebleed,' concluded Harry.

Harry and Ron roared with laughter. Even Hermione giggled uncontrollably.

'You are right, Ron. It's very handy, being a fly,' said Harry happily, grinning from ear to ear. 'Very handy indeed. I just hope I won't have to swim in Snape's blood, that's all.'

'Harry, you are not going to do it again,' said Hermione severely. 'It was your life you just put in danger.'

'My life is in danger every minute,' said Harry. 'And next time, I won't do it alone. Ron will accompany me when he becomes a mosquito.'

'I will if Hermione agrees to become a moth sometimes,' promised Ron seriously.

Hermione shook her head in resignation.

'Boys…' she said. 'I think we should go get some sleep.'

'Well, yes,' said Harry with finality. 'But before that, can you guys help me wipe out the blood trail I left? It turns out that the blood magnifies too as I turn to human. I don't want Snape to find out my secret weapon.'

The End

A/N 2: As you can see, I dedicate this piece to the Giant Fly that is crawling on my bedroom window, RIGHT NOW. I thank him/her for giving me this inspiration. I hope you enjoyed that, and I hope I did not rush through the writing. Feedback very welcome.


End file.
